Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/Moje Anime 1
Posłuchajcie, tutaj macie miejsce na przeróżne dyskusje na temat opowiadania. Naprawdę, jeżeli coś spekulujecie, macie wątpliwości, pytania, to śmiało piszcie. ZAPEŁNIAJCIE TĄ STRONĘ! TO NIC NIE KOSZTUJE, A NA PEWNO MOŻE POMÓC ZROZUMIEĆ ANIME, LEPIEJ POZNAĆ LUB DOWIEDZIEĆ SIĘ CZEGOŚ ZUPEŁNIE NOWEGO! Starsze pytania na temat mojego anime możecie znaleźć TUTAJ CZEKAM NA WASZE PYTANIAAAAAAA :p * Czy w lidze zdarzą się walki między postaciami utworzonymi przez użytkowników BW?? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 13:58, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) ** Myślę, że tak, chociaż jak rozplanowywałem ligę to szczerze mówiąc nie brałem pod uwagę czy się zdarzą, czy też nie. Starałem się to dobrze rozplanować :P Myślę, że tak ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:08, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) * Kiedy dowiemy się jakie pokemony ma Lyra w labolatorium Profesora Elma? I czemu nie chce ich ujawnić? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:20, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) ** Lyra nie ujawni tych pokemonów w najbliższym czasie. Nie mam dla niej wolnego odcinka na to :P I w ogóle w Lidze nie zajdzie ona daleko, a chciałem, żeby pozostałe pokemony jej te co ma teraz pojawiły się w lidze. Możliwe, że kiedyś w SSie się pojawią :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:51, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) * Kto wygra Wielki Festiwal :P Inaczej. Czy Volt zajdzie daleko? I kiedy odcinek!?[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ** Żadnych info na temat wyniku nie udzielam :P Odcinek dzisiaj :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:16, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Zack w lidze stanie do walki z Cole'm lub Lyrą ??--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:05, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) ** Nie, niestety nie ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:54, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) * Kiedy zacznie się sezon Platinum Quest :P? W którym odcinku może pojawić się Rufus? Plik:526mini.gif DrLatios(dyskusja)Plik:526mini.gif 10:11, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) ** Po zakończeniu sezonu Toward Mastery in Johto, czyli jeszcze w sierpniu. Dokładnie nie planowałem jeszcze. Pojawi się na pierwszych pokazach w PQ007 Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:55, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) * Czy dowiemy się dlaczego Jun oddała swoje miejsce walkowerem w Wielkim Festiwalu? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 09:53, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) ** Zrezygnowała z mojego anime po prostu w środku Wielkiego Festiwalu bo nie chciało jej się uzupełniać stronki. Chyba myślała, że ja to będę za nią robić. A więc usunąłem ją z anime. Trzeba było ją również jakoś usunąć z Wielkiego Festiwalu. Szkoda, że wcześniej mi nie powiedziała, to by tak daleko nie zaszła, tylko odpadła na początku i byłby święty spokój, no ale wybrnąłem z tego :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:33, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) * Czy zobaczymy Lyre i Lucasa w Sinnoh ? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:29, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) ** No na pewno :P Epizodycznie się pojawią :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:32, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) * W anime pojawiły się już Misty, May i Dawn (towarzyszki Asha) A więc czy pojawi się sam Ash? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:37, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) ** Raczej nie, początkowo planowałem wstawić Asha jako gościa specjalnego w HS050, ponieważ to taki jubileuszowy odcinek, ale niespodzianką została Maya. W najbliższym czasie nie planuję go wstawić. Całkiem możliwe, że Ash pojawi się jako jeden z Battle Frontier, ale to odległe czasy Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:50, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Lenroc ujawni jeszcze jakieś pokemony oprócz Articuno? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 09:44, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Tak, jeszcze dwa ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:48, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) * Czy to przypadek że Lenroc to od tyłu Cornel? Czy może tak specjalnie? 'Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 09:54, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Nie było jeszcze takiego pytania, ani odpowiedzi :P Ale mówiłem, że na razie nie odpowiadam na pytania z tym związane :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:48, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Lenorc podczas bitwy z Zackiem ujawni innego pokemona?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 14:16, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) ** Tajemnica :D :D :D Dobra, może ujawni jednego lub dwa :D :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:43, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) * Czy ten cały Cyle w PQ to będzie taki sam rywal Cola jak Dylan w HS? No nie że charakterem, tylko że jego "osobisty" rywal. Czy może ktoś inny? Nie mam innych pytań. 'Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 11:10, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Ojjj wymyśl jeszcze jakieś :D :D :D Tak, Cyle będzie głównym rywalem Cola w Sinnoh, na miejsce Dylana, jednak będą się różnić od siebie. Cyle będzie bardzo tajemniczą postacią, jednak okaże się, że są z Colem bardzo podobni do siebie. Będzie się działo :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:38, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) * Czy Zack podczas debiutu w Serii PQ ujawni jakiegoś nowego pokemona?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:26, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) ** To na peeeeeeeeeewno :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:49, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!! * PYTANIE!!! ** ODPOWIEDŹ!!!